The implantation of artificial joints typically involves a highly complex procedure of sizing, aligning, cutting, etc. in order to properly implant the artificial joint (hereinafter “implant”). To carry out this procedure, most implant manufactures provide a complex set of components and instruments over a range of sizes, from which the surgeon will likely need to select in order to accommodate the individual patient. The sheer number of components and instruments involved in the implant procedure has led to surgeons often preferring to have representatives of the implant manufacture assist in selecting and preparing the components and instruments for surgery. A system which standardizes, streamlines and organizes the number and types of components and instruments which must be transported into the operating theater would be a significant improvement in the art. Such a system would also reduce the possibility of the incorrect instrument (e.g., an incorrect cutting guide, sizing trial, etc.) being utilized during surgery. Additionally, it would be a significant improvement to provide a system which assists surgeons and other healthcare personnel to more efficiently use patient data in selecting implant sizes and types, tracking and maintaining an efficient inventory of implant components/instruments, and assisting surgery personnel in the efficient deployment of implant components/instruments during surgical procedures.